PC:Kane Arcane (jbear1979)
Summary Fluff Description: Kane Arcane is a tall, waifer thin, dark olive skinned man in his thirties with long black hair tied back hurriedly with a turquoise leather braid. His long black beard is bound tightly by 5 metal rings and his left ear is decorated with a silver metal hoop earing. His left eye green and sparkles with wile. His right eye is colourless, a scar runs through it from the bridge of his nose to his ear. His arms are bare, though they bare intricate blue tatoos of lotus flowers from the back of his knuckles, along his forearm up to his elbow. Despite the tatoos, the numerous scars on both of his forearms can still be clearly seen. His attire is a black sleeveless vest and loose fitting black trousers. His bright turoquoise leather boots reach just below the knees. His attire hides the tattoos and scars, nearly identical to those on his arms that mark his feet and lower legs up to the knees. When idle he can often be seen flipping a coin that then vanishes from sight. Kane often avoids speaking to avoid revealing an embarrassing stutter that causes him to stumble over his thoughts as his sharp mind races too far ahead of itself, often making his ideas seem rather confusing. Instead he lets his facial expressions do the talking. Kane is infected with wanderlust, and continually dives into danger in search of wonder and emotion, to sate his addiction to adrenalin. Background: Kane's parents were sold into slavery and put to work on a large merchant galley. Kane was hence born from their on board romance and so was born a slave. His father was killed by a pirate raid when he was eight years old. He died as he stood in front of a sword blow meant for his son. The blow pierced his father's body and scarred his right eye, doing it irreperable damage. The sight faded in that eye as did its colour. Two years later a storm at sea smashed the galley against the rocks of an island. The mass of floating bodies in the shallow water near the shore and washed up on the beach where he awoke, lead Kane to assume he was the only survivor. He has never seen his mother since, but prays to Netari for her safety each night before he goes to bed, just in case. Her body was not amongst those on the beach. After a week living on the island he was 'found' by the islands inhabitants, solemn white robed men and women with tatoos of the lotus flower on their arms and legs. They took him into their monastery and he was shown an array of weapons, rods, swords, staves and wands. Kane picked a sword. And so his harsh, mercileesly physical training began. His blind eye meant he received countless vicious blows from his masters, until he learnt to adapt to his weakness and defend himself instinctively. His scarred body bears witness to the severe cost of his numerous mistakes. His inability to express his ideas with clarity meant his suffering was compounded further by the constant punishmenat he received when they began to train his mind. After 15 years of training he overcome he had overcome his weaknesses, neither mastering wizardry, nor the mage's sword fully, he become a master of something in between. The desire to see the world, and live free possessed him. He gave up the white, and took the black, leaving his masters and their monastery behind. The world was a wide and wonderous thing. And Kane needed to taste all of it! Background: Treasure Hunter: +2 Arcana The Slaying Stone Hooks: Kane needs to avenge his father's death. Any pirate will do. Even with a lack of pirates, bandits, thieves and criminals are fair game to practice his art upon til he one day finds that pirate, the one with the turquoise boots, and leather braid in his hair, the one that wore the gold hoop in his ear. He never caught his name. But the boat he sailed upon ...aye, he remembers the flag! He searches for his mother, not with much hope. But anything to do with slaves, or slavery, he is instantly interested. And in the mean time he will attempt to free as many of them as he can. Other than that he travels, wanders and jumps into any adventure both feet first. He doesn't say much, shy of his stutter that only fades when the magic flows, but his beaming smile has seen him join more than a few adventuring parties. Kicker: Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Senses and Reactions Health Class Base: Wizard 5 + Swordmage 7 Per Level: Wizard 2 + Swordmage 3 Surges per Day 10 (Wizard 3 + Swordmage 4 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus At Will Power: Phantasmal Assault Bonus Skill: Nature Bonus Feat: Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding Human Defense Bonuses: +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflexes and Will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of one other Class Features Hybrid Wizard +1 Will Mage Cantrips Hybrid Swordmage +1 Will Sword Bond Swordmage Aegis Hybrid: Aegis of Shielding Feats Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding Bonus Feat - While conscious and wielding either a light blade or a heavy blade, you maintain a field of magical force around you. The field provides a +1 bonus to AC, or a +3 bonus if you are wielding a blade and the other hand is free (not carrying a shield, an off hand weapon, a two handed weapon or anything else). (FRPG, PHB3) Unarmored Agility level - +2 to AC when wearing Cloth armor (PHB3) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primordial Powers Powers Known Wizard Cantrips Mage Hand Ghost Sound Prestidigitation Light At-Will - 1st Level Freezing Burst (Wizard) Sword Burst (Swordmage) Human Bonus At Will Power: Phantasmal Assault (Wizard) Encounter - 1st Level Grasping Shadows (Wizard) Daily - 1st Level Flaming Sphere (Wizard) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: When stating your class in the top bar, it would be helpful to say something like "Swordmage|Wizard" or something that denotes the hybrid-ness of your character. * Summary: Under Grasping Shadows, you should state the game effect of writhing shadows. * Summary: Flaming Sphere needs to be sustained, and you can repeat the attack with a standard action. * Background: By "the Bitch" do you mean Umberlee? Because she's not in L4W's campaign setting. If it's the god of sea and storms you want, Kane should pray to Netari, who is basically Poseidon. * Abilities: In L4W you get 25 ability points to play with. Approval 2 Status Not approved for level 1 [Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval